


Fractal Hearts

by Spazzticpanda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Game Spoilers, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction (Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira), Roughness, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzticpanda/pseuds/Spazzticpanda
Summary: After successfully faking his death and fooling Akechi Goro, the team gets together to talk about their next course of action. However, something odd seems to be happening and Akira has no idea what's causing it. What's worse is that it doesn't seem to be happening to anyone but him, and Ryuji seems to always want to keep an eye on him. Not wanting to worry his friends, especially Ryuji, Akira keeps what's happening a secret. However, will his friends find out about these strange events? Or will it be too late to save their leader and friend... and what does Akechi Goro have to do with all this?!





	1. Strange Occurrences

**Unknown:**

 

Akira didn’t know how long he had been here, drifting in place. He certainly had no idea where he was. Everything was clouded, and he couldn’t remember why he was even here in the first place.

 

The haze surrounding him distorted his vision, his body simply floating in some sort of isolated space. As much as he tried to remember, everything was still very much blank. Even his own name was a mystery, who was he? What was he doing here? How did he get here in the first place? Akira didn’t know, he wasn’t even sure he’d ever know.

 

The white haze didn’t seem to change at all, so instead he closed his eyes. His mind fading into black once more. It took some time, but eventually he could feel something surrounding him, smothering him? He wanted to ask what it was, but nothing happened.

 

His body was numb, memories still hazy. There seemed to be some commotion or something going on.

 

Although he couldn’t exactly see anything, he could certainly hear. The words were muffled though, so only a few words got through.

 

_What did you… How could…_

_Thought you were… after everything…_

_No… dare… stop… you can’t…_

_Joker…. Up… Joker get…_

_Shit…don’t… NO!_

_AKIRA!_

 

  * \-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -



 

**One month earlier**

 

**Akira’s POV:**

 

He doesn’t remember the last time he felt that he truly belonged somewhere. However, when he was with the phantom thieves, with Ryuji he’s never felt so alive. At the beginning he was uneasy, living in a new area, trying to forget about how he was framed for something he didn’t do.

 

Sojiro certainly let him know that he wouldn’t accept any funny business, and was cold towards him. He made it clear how much of a pain it was to take him in, to take in a criminal. Slowly though, that cold demeanor melted and he actually warmed up to him.

 

Needless to say, and Akira definitely gets flustered when he things about it, Soijiro has become a sort of father figure for him. Of course he’d never say that aloud, Soijiro would most certainly deny it, but Akira was happy with how things were.

 

Soijiro acted more like a parent then his biological parents did, they threw him out the moment they had the chance. It hurt, and even though they said it was for his own good, Akira knew the truth. Not that he cared now, because he had everything he needed.

 

Yawning, his eyes moved towards the clock. His mind was heavy, and his thoughts lingered towards Ryuji. They of course had some phantom thieves business to take care of, especially now that everyone thought he was dead.

 

He shivered, just thinking about it was not pleasant. He vaguely remembers the way Ryuji looked at him, how he was the first to come to his aid and carry his drugged up self out of Sae’s car.

 

Ryuji knew the plan of course, and he knew that it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience. However, it was clear as day that he hadn’t expected Akira to be in such a bad condition.

 

Akira’s memory was fuzzy after that, and he only really remembered bits and pieces. Mostly about how Ryuji carried him up, after that he blacked out. Even now his body felt sluggish. It had already been a day, but he certainly was still feeling the effects of the beatings and drugs forcefully given to him.

 

He noticed a few bandages on his arms, so he can say that someone patched him up while he was out of it. Sitting up slowly, he winced a bit as his hand drifted towards his stomach. It still stung, but he’d manage.

 

His other hand instantly drifted over to his fake glasses, as he slipped them on. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before he heard a voice “decided to wake up eh Joker?” the voice rang.

 

Akira moved his eyes over to the cat sitting on the desk, his tail moving side to side. Akira blinked a bit “yeah, never imagined being drugged would make me sleep in so long” he commented, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

 

Morgana rolled his eyes “at least I know everything’s fine, seeing as you can still be a smartass” he mewed, before jumping down.

 

Akira swung his legs over the edge of his bed, taking it slow before he got dressed. Easier said than done, he was panting as sweat trickled down his forehead. Mona seemed concerned, before she had a small glint in her eyes “don’t push yourself too hard, wouldn’t want you to kill over for real Joker” he said, before jumping down the stairs.

 

Akira sighed, closing his eyes as he slumped a bit against the wall. It didn’t take long for him to hear loud obnoxious footsteps coming form the stairs. His tired mind found them familiar, and just as he turned strong hands clamped on his shoulders.

 

He was surprised for a moment, before his usual poke face returned “dude! What the hell, take it easy. Mona came on down rambling about how you were going to pass out. Shit you look like crap, the drugs still causing you to uh… be a little dazed?” he asked, before pulling his arm around his shoulder.

 

His other hand wrapped securely around Akira’s waist as Ryuji pulled him closer to him. Akira certainly would never admit how nice and warm it felt to be close to him like this, and he certainly wouldn’t admit that he wished Ryuji’s hands were under his shirt and exploring his-

 

He blinked, heat rising in his cheeks. He shook his head before remaining stoic “yeah sorry about that, just a little after affect is all. I’ll be fine” he said coolly. Ryuji pursed his lips “whatever you say man, but seriously what a bunch of assholes! What the hell were they thinking overdosing you like that! Shit man you could have… they could have fucking killed you for real before that bastered Goro even got to you!” he said, angrily stomping the ground.

 

Akira blinked, and laughed weakly “but they didn’t and I’m fine see? Still alive and kicking” he joked.

 

Ryuji didn’t seem to smile at that “Shit man that doesn’t mean it couldn’t have happened, what if it had happened? What if they seriously killed you and I… we lost you? What the fuck then Akira, don’t even fucking joke about that shit!” he said, a bit angrily.

 

Akira was taken by surprise, they all knew the risks that came with this operation. Of course his death being totally real could have happened, but to see Ryuji so upset about it made him feel a bit guilty.

 

He swallowed, and leaned a bit more into Ryuji’s side, his head resting on his shoulder “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I was just trying to lighten the mood, you get so emotional sometimes so I just wanted to try and ease your mind a bit. I’m fine, I’m alive see?” he commented, before moving the hand on his waist towards his heart. His heartbeat thumped in his chest, clearly allowing Ryuji to feel his heartbeat clearly.

 

He looked back up “But you’re right, it’s not funny to joke about death, I’ll keep that in mind for future reference” he added, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

Akira didn’t know what was going through Ryuji’s head, but Ryuji kept his hand over his heart as he pressed his hand closer to his chest. They remained like this for a few minutes, before Ryuji let out a sigh. His hand slowly moved away from his chest and back to the spot on Akira’s waist “so you say, but shit dude you’re my best friend so as long as you get it, it’s fine” he said, looking away a bit embarrassed.

 

Akira laughed, before standing straighter “we should probably get going, wouldn’t want the girls to think we were doing something private if you know what I mean” he teased.

 

Ryuji whipped his head around to look at him, mouth a gap “Ah hell no, dude that’s fuckin’ gross!” he said, before dragging him towards the stairs.

 

Akira felt a pang of hurt from that comment, Akira would never say this out loud but he definitely had feelings for a certain blond haired idiot. Not that Ryuji would ever accept those feelings, so Joker kept them hidden away as best he could.

 

With help, the two eventually made it down the stairs and towards the others. Ann was the first to notice them “jez guys how long does it take to get down the stairs… unless you two were doing something else on the side?” she questioned, giving them a knowing smile.

 

Ryuji sputtered, as Mona chimed in “lady Ann’s right, were you too going at it while we were waiting?” the cat teased.

 

Ryuji shook “hell no we weren’t! Seriously what the fuck how could you even… he’s my best friend!” he scowled.

 

Akira kept his poker face, the pain aching in his heart at each word “stop teasing him, you know how he gets. I just needed some time to rest, I’m still recovering after all. Let’s get back to the real business at hand alright?” he said firmly.

 

Ann didn’t seem to want to drop it, but knew better than the start a fight about something so trivial. So she nodded, legs crossed “right, getting back to the Goro issue” she said.

 

Akira nodded, as Ryuji sheepishly helped him over to the booth seat. Akira slid in next to Yusuke, Ryuji leaning against the bar as the rest of the group talked about their main target.

 

Throughout the entire meeting though, Akira could feel someone’s eyes burning into his back. At first he thought it was Ryuji, as the blond would try and steal glances at him whenever he thought Akira wasn’t looking. However, this was different. It was like something was watching him at all times, he felt uneasy. He tried his best to ignore it, but it just felt so… so weird.

 

He must have shown he was concerned about it, because everyone had stopped talking and was looking directly at him “Akira, you look kind of pale… are you certain you’re alright? Might I advice you drink some tea or at least rest some more?” Yusuke suggested.

 

Ann piped in “yeah, you look tired are you sure everything’s ok? You’ve been spacing out for a while now, we’re all worried” she said, her hand resting over his. He gulped, before nodding “I’m fine really, just a bit out of it you know? I’ll pay better attention, just the whole recovering process and all” he lied.

 

Everyone seemed to buy his excuse, except Ryuji “that’s bullshit and you know it man, what’s the real reason Akira? Don’t even think about lying either, we don’t want any of that shit” he said, arms crossed.

 

Well, that could have gone better.

 

Akira looked at him “Ryuji I’m fine seriously, just need some rest is all. I got pretty roughed up so I’m just spacing out is all” he repeated. Everyone exchanged looks before a voice spoke up “Ryuji just let it go, I’m sure Akira is just tired. As he said, he did go through quite the ordeal. It’s not surprising he’s spacing out like this” Makoto said.

 

Any chance of arguing about this ended, Makoto would have none of it. The group then went back to their discussion, letting Akira off the hook for now.

 

Eventually, everyone said goodbye, leaving only Ryuji and Akira alone. He stood a bit wobbly, but was feeling much better than before. Ryuji looked at him, arms crossed “Akira” he said.

 

Akira looked over at him, brow raised “you know you can tell me anything right? We are best friends dude” he said.

 

Akira nodded “I know” he responded.

 

Sighing Ryuji threw up a hand “later man, need to get home to check on my mom. Get some rest man seriously” he said, before walking out himself.

 

When he was alone, he cleaned up a bit before turning from the café door. However, a chill ran down his spine. Something didn’t feel right.

 

His head throbbed, and he hissed at the pain. He grabbed his head “what is this?” he said, stumbling and grabbing a chair for support.

 

Why did it feel like the world was spinning, what was happening?!

 

He froze, something breathing down his neck “think you can hide?” a deep voice asked. He whipped around, but nothing was there. He heard chuckling, “oh no can’t have you seeing me just yet, we’re still playing a game!” the voice said again. Where did that voice come from?!

 

Akira tried to keep calm, but heart racing “who are you, what do you want” he questioned. The voice laughed loudly “who am I?” it asked.

 

Akira waited, but jumped as something wrapped around him. It was smothering him, suffocating him. Akira gasped, frozen as hot breath tickled his ear “you’ll know soon enough, nothing will stop me. After all we’re play a game of hide and seek aren’t we…. Joker” it said, squeezing him tighter.

 

He closed his eyes unable to breath, and everything was spinning. “Joker!” a voice yelled. His eyes snapped open, and he was panting hard. Mona looked at him concerned “are you ok? You suddenly collapsed!” he said.

 

Akira looked around wildly, confusion on his face. His body was shaking, and he was flustered. He gulped, nodding “y… yeah just a… dizzy spell is all” he said. Mona circled him, before sitting next to him “you sure that’s all it was?” he asked.

 

Akira nodded “yeah, sorry to worry you” he whispered. Eventually, he regained his composure and got up slowly before going into his room.

 

His mind was in chaos, and when he got to his bed he wrapped his arms around himself. Mona took his usual spot on the bed, before curling up into a ball. Akira closed his own eyes _‘what the hell was that’_ he thought, the laughing voice plaguing his mind even in his dreams.


	2. Conflicted Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are indicating what is happening in a dream. 
> 
> Any names that are underlined are referring to text messages sent by that person.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Ryuji’s POV:**

If he was being honest, Ryuji was worried. Akira had been in such bad shape when Sae brought him home. Seriously he almost had a heart attack! Needless to say Ryuji was by Akira’s side the whole time he rested. Something about seeing his best friends sleeping face comforted him.

 

He felt a smile forming on his face, as he stared fondly at the young man. It was times like these that Ryuji noticed small things, like how long Akira’s eyelashes were or how smooth his skin looked.

 

His hand moved forwards, brushing some of his curly black hair out of his eyes. Akira had always managed to draw people in, himself included. Hell, he made Ryuji feel like he was worth something and not a complete piece of shit.

 

His eyes landed on his pump pink lips, and he hadn’t realized how much he wanted to feel them. Would they really be as soft as they looked? Couldn’t he just kiss them to see if they were as soft as they looked- wait what?

 

He jumped back, startled by his own thoughts. Did he… did he seriously want to kiss Akira?! That was gross, guys don’t kiss other guys! It had to be because Akira looked like a girl when he slept, that had to be it!

 

Convinced it was just an odd moment for him, he brushed it off and headed downstairs. He thanked Sojiro for letting him watch over Akira before walking back home.

 

Lately Ryuji has been feeling kind of weird around Akira, like there are times he stares longer then usual. He tells himself that it’s because he worried about Akira hiding injuries from mementos, because that’s what it has to be right?

 

Shaking his head, he went home putting these thoughts aside.

 

He made sure to get up early the next morning, heading over to meet the rest of the gang. To say it was embarrassing was an understatement. After helping Akira down, his friends actually had the gall to tease them about… about kissing and making out en’shit.

 

Like what the fuck? They weren’t fags! Ryuji certainly wasn’t gay, and there wasn’t even anything between the two of them. However, he couldn’t deny this weird feeling in his chest he felt every time he got close to Akira.

 

He didn’t think much of it at the time, and was trying to concentrate on the meeting. However, something obviously seemed to be bugging Akira. He just didn’t seem to be himself, so he confronted him about it.

 

Of course Akira denied, and fucking Makoto just had to tell everyone to leave it alone. Fucking really?

 

It irritated him so much when she pulled shit like that, but he knew better than to try getting into a fight with her. So after everyone left Ryuji tried a different approach, he played the ‘you can tell me anything’ card.

 

Unsurprisingly that didn’t work either. Ryuji was too tired for this, so he let it be and went home.

 

He got home rather quickly, and so he checked up on his mom and headed to bed. He closed his eyes, wanting to get his mind off his biggest frustration today.

 

Too bad Akira didn’t seem to want to leave him alone.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

 

_Ryuji looked around, it seemed that they were in Akira’s room above the café. He turned, Akira sitting on his bed reading some comics and manga he brought over. This seemed normal enough._

_He turned his head to look at the T.V. screen. Apparently he was playing a game, but when he looked up he noticed Akira walking over._

_He got up himself, “done reading that? It’s good right?” he said, smiling. Akira nodded “yeah, but I still don’t understand how he suddenly got so strong all of a sudden I mean… he just, what eats some guys DNA and BAM he gets super strength like Almight?” he questioned, brows raised._

_Ryuji rolled his eyes “dude is like anime logic, NOTHING makes sense. Still that doesn’t mean it’s not fucking cool, I mean wouldn’t you want super strength?” he questioned._

_Akira raised a brow “not really, all bronze and no brain can only get you so far” he teased. Ryuji smiled, “oh hell man take that back! You can be fuckin’ strong and smart! Give me my manga back, clearly you don’t appreciate its awesomeness!” he said lunging after the book._

_Akira laughed, smirking “what if I still want to read it, you gonna use bronze over brains?” he scoffed. Ryuji made a move, Akira trying to dodge. They of course fell over in the process._

_Ryoji groaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. His fall was actually rather hard, and something heavy was on him. A groan that was not his floated into his ear._

_He turned his head to see Akira lying on top of him, his head resting in the crook of his neck. He flushed red, his heart pumping faster than he even thought possible._

_He gulped, only now realizing that Akira was squished against his chest, Ryuji’s knee resting in between Akira’s legs. This was very awkward. They were really close, like super close now._

_Akira moved his head to look at him, “sorry, I didn’t meant to… Ryuji?” Akira asked concern laced in his voice._

_However, Ryuji didn’t hear over the sound of his heart pulsing in his ears. It was like time slowed, and the only thing that was within his vision were Akira’s lips. He couldn’t help himself, he really couldn’t._

_If he just moved a little bit more, just a bit. Akira’s eyes widened, their lips practically touching, Akira’s breath mixing with his…_

_ BEEP! _

__

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

__

Ryuji jumped up startled, as he fell off the side of the bed. He was dazed, face flushed red.

 

What. The. Fuck. Was. That.

 

He gulped panting a bit as he sat up, before noticing a certain problem. He blushed redder “No fucking way…” he said, embarrassed.

 

Did he… did he seriously have a hard on for… for Akira?! No, no he wasn’t gay! He liked women. He knew that for a fact.

 

So what the hell was that dream all about? He wanted to… he was gonna. Oh lord he was going to be sick.

 

After taking care of his… problem, Ryuji needed to figure out what the hell was going on with him. Maybe he should just confirm whatever the hell he was feeling with Akira?

 

He froze, no he couldn’t do that. Akira was his best friend, what if he fucked that up? What was worse was that Ryuji still didn’t believe he could possibly like Akira in that way. How could he? He’s never felt that was with another male… ever.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, pursing his lips. Maybe they could talk about it indirectly, like he could say it was a friend of his that had these feelings.

 

Ryuji sighed, no that wouldn’t do either. Akira was too damn perceptive about these types of things. He looked down at his phone and he perked up, maybe Ann could help him? Worth a short.

 

Ryuji: Ann you free today?

 

Ann: I have some errands to run, but I’m free for lunch why?

 

Ryuji: need someone to talk to about some shit

 

Ann: What kind of ‘shit’?

 

Ryuji: you know like feelings kind’of shit

 

He waited a bit before he got a rather surprising response from Ann. He groaned.

 

Ann: This is about Akira isn’t it? Meet me at the beef bowl shop at noon

 

Ryuji: That’s not… uh you’re f****** impossible… whatever fine, noon it is

 

After sending the text, Ryuji tried his best to forget about that dream, honestly what was that all about?

 

His cheeks are burning and as much as he despised the thought, if the alarm clock hadn’t woken him up he would have kissed Akira.

 

After getting his shit together, he left to go meet Ann. She was wearing her usual casual clothes and he waved lazily as he walked up to her “yo, sup Ann” he said.

 

Ann rolled her eyes “hey, so about this problem of yours” she said, smiling.

 

Ryuji’s smile faltered “er… right about the feelings n’ shit” he said, laughing nervously.

 

Ann nodded for him to follow her, and he did. Once they were seated, she looked him over “so what’s up?” she asked, her head tilted to the side.

 

He sheepishly looked around, sinking a bit more in his chair “well… shit man I don’t even know where to start” he said, running a hand through his hair.

 

Ann rolled her eyes “How about… Hey Ann! Im head over heels in love with my best friend how should I ask him out?’… how about that?” she said, giving him a smirk.

 

Ryoji coughed, looking at her “wha… what the hell Ann! I’m not… there’s no way I’m in love with another guy, that’s fuckin’ gross!” he said, cheeks flushed.

 

Ann blinked, “gross? Loving another person isn’t gross… oh my god, you don’t seriously think… oh lord you’re an idiot” he groaned.

 

Ryuji glared “I am not! I’m serious, I can’t be in love with my best friend, that’s wrong!” he insisted.

 

Ann shook her head “and do tell, why is that such a bad thing? Is it really wrong for two guys to love one another?” she questioned.

 

Ryuji stared at her “of course it is! Don’t you see people get beat up and called fags for having those types of feelings! It’s not normal Ann, and I’m not a freak! I’m not a fag!” he said.

 

Ann was surprised by his answer “are you serious?” she asked. She shook her head “wait don’t answer that, Ryuji you know that there is nothing wrong with liking the opposite sex right? That the people who call people names and beat them up are just… just people who are egotistical and like looking down on others” she said.

 

Ryuji looked at the glass of water in front of him, did he really like Akira that way? He couldn’t accept it “there is no way I like Akira that way, no fucking way in hell do I like another guy. Ann I KNOW I like women, I’ve liked them all this time! I’ve never… I’ve never felt like this towards a… a guy… let alone my best friend!” he didn’t voice out that he hadn’t had feelings like this towards men until he met Akira.

 

That wasn’t relevant ok!

 

Ann pursed her lips sighing, “Ryuji you do know there’s such a thing as liking both women and men right? Just… let me ask you some questions alright. Answer me honestly” she said.

 

Puzzled, Ryuji nodded. He could do that.

 

Ann nodded “ok, Ryuji what do you feel when you’re with Akira” she asked.

 

Ryuji thought about it “well I mean I feel well… like I can just be myself, nothin’s ever boring when I’m with Akira and I always love being around him. He’s my best friend and well… he doesn’t make me feel like complete shit, he makes me feel like I belong… like I’m worth something. It’s like I’m safe when I’m around him y’know?” he said.

 

Ann smiled “So what would you do if Akira got a girlfriend, like Makoto, and spent less time with you and more time with her?” she asked next.

 

Ryuji stopped, and thought about it. What if he was dating someone, how would he react? He didn’t think it was that big a deal, but the fact that Ann added someone like Makoto made his eye twitch. What did she have that he didn’t? Ryuji always made Akira laugh, and Ryuji was the one who Akira trusted the most right?

 

He didn’t realize how mixed his feelings would be “well… I mean I’d support him obviously he’s my best friend but I would probably wonder why he’s hanging out more with Makoto than me. I mean sure they’d be dating… but we have so much fun together. We… we do everything together and… and I’m the one who understands him, I’m the one who knows what he likes, I’m the one whose been with him the longest and… and how the fuck could he possibly pick MAKOTO over me?!” he scowled.

 

Ann snapped her fingers “that’s it” she said.

 

Ryuji blinked, “huh?” he said.

 

Ann smirked “who ever said it was Makoto? I just mentioned that it could be someone like her” she said.

 

Ryuji paled “holy shit” he said.

 

Ann nodded “yup” she said.

 

Ryuji shook his head “no fucking way” he said, his hands shaking.

 

Ann laughed “my god Ryuji is it that hard to accept that you got jealous… of Makoto dating Akira? I mean you were so upset that he picked-“ she didn’t finish as Ryuji spoke over her.

 

“ok, ok I get it! As much as I… I hate to admit it I… Fuck I’m in love him” he groaned, hands covering his face.

 

Ann laughed “about time you just accepted it, and Ryuji for what its worth I think the both of you would be adorable together” she said, smiling.

 

Ryuji looked up, his cheeks flushed “shit man don’t say that! You’re making this feel weirder than it already is” he said.

 

Ann rolled her eyes “whatever you dork” she said.

 

After saying goodbye to Ann, Ryuji went home. He still couldn’t believe that he did in fact like Akira in that way. It was still hard to accept to be honest, but Ann made him feel a little bit better about it.

 

Sure he was scared, but screw everyone else. They can think whatever the fuck they want to. With that in mind, Ryuji took out his phone and type out a message to Akira.

 

Ryuji: Hey man, you got some time to talk tonight?

 

Akira:  Yeah, what’s up?

 

Ryuji: I just wanna talk about some shit, so you mind if I spend the night?

 

Fuck what was he thinking? He was sort of getting nervous now.

 

Akira: sure I don’t mind, you can come over whenever you want… not exactly like I can leave

 

Shit that was right. Akira was stranded in his room, little smartass.

 

Ryuji: I’ll be over in a few hours man, see you tonight

 

After sending the message, Ryuji got his things together and made his way over. Hopefully he’d have enough courage to actually tell Akira how he felt.

 

 

**Location: Unknown**

A figure appeared behind a man in all black, staring down at him amused “where have you been off to?” the man asked.

 

The voice chuckled, it’s voice demonic “oh well you know, I found something quite interesting…” it purred.

 

The man turned “interesting how?” he asked.

 

The voice chuckled again “well let’s just say that it’s something that concerns you, ah I’ve said too much” it muttered.

 

The man walked over, his eyes crazed “I don’t have time for games, get to the point Loki” the man hissed.

 

Loki smiled “well I suppose as your persona I can’t exactly ignore that order… oh you’re going to be so surprised!” it chuckled.

 

The man growled “now” he said impatiently.

 

The persona smiled evilly “Joker” he said.

 

The word alone seemed to cause the man to twitch “he’s dead, so what” he shouted.

 

Loki laughed, “well isn’t that funny? Last time I checked he was very much alive” he said.

 

The man seemed surprised “that’s impossible! I shot him, I know I did!” the man shouted.

 

Loki hummed “did you? Was it the real one though, you know how tricky Joker can be” he replied.

 

The man stomped over, madness and a bit of something else in his eyes “Where, tell me where he is” he said.

 

Loki smiled, shaking his finger “ah ah ah, I can’t tell you that Goro boy! After all, we’re playing a game of hide and seek!” he laughed, before vanishing.

 

Goro growled as the persona vanished. His heart was racing, and he felt anger. However, there was something else there was well.

 

He smiled, to the world Akira was officially dead. He laughed, “oh Akira, I’ll play this little game. I’ll find the phantom thieves... I’ll find you, and when I do well…” he didn’t finish, laughter filling the empty palace he was currently occupying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I just felt super motivated to keep typing, so lucky for you guys I actually managed to finish up this chapter pretty quickly for you guys haha. Just note I am taking some summer classes so updates most likely won't be daily.
> 
> They'll likely vary from weekly to monthly depending on my class load. For now I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!
> 
> Oh Ryuji... please just accept your in love with your bro ;D
> 
> ~ Spazz


	3. Confessions, Scares, and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Names that are underlined are related to who sent what text messages

**Akira’s POV:**

Akira tried not to alarm Mona, but honestly there was some weird stuff happening and he didn’t know why. The first time it happened, well he collapsed.

 

Mona didn’t see, let alone hear what had happened and he didn’t know how to feel about that. Who was it that was speaking with him? What did he mean they were playing a game of hide and seek?

 

He shivered at the thought, but shoved it aside as he turned to stare at the clock next to him. He had slept in a bit longer than he really should have, so he moved his legs over the side of the bed and stretched a bit before getting up.

 

He couldn’t leave the place yet, not when people were supposed to think that he was dead. Pursing his lips his thoughts drifted towards Ryuji.

 

His best friend had tried very hard to get him to talk about what was bothering him, but how could he bring him into this? Akira did even know what the problem even was.

 

He had too little information to talk about it, but maybe he could ask if anything odd had happened to anyone else as of late?

 

He looked at his phone, before looking through his contacts. Maybe he’d ask Makoto first, she probably wouldn’t interrogate him his he asked her about a few things… well unless he made it painfully obvious that this was a serious problem.

 

His fingers glided over the keyboard, before he sent out the text.

 

Akira: Hey, there been anything odd happening lately?

 

Makoto: What do you mean? Is there something I should know about, is this about last night?

 

Akira: no, no I just curious I mean being in isolation can be pretty boring

 

Makoto: I suppose you’re right, as of now nothing out of the ordinary has happened. I’ve been doing some more research to figure out our next course of action though.

 

Akira: so you haven’t had a feeling that someone was watching you at all?

 

Makoto: Akira, that’s kind of an odd question are you sure that you’re not asking because you yourself feel that something is wrong?

 

Akira: no, it’s just your Sae’s sister and she helped me escape. What if they found out that I’m not really dead? Wouldn’t they send people to watch your movements?

 

Makoto: Ah, that makes sense. You have nothing to worry about since no one has followed my sister or me. In fact it’s been rather quiet, it’s quite the change of pace

 

Akira ran a hand through his hair, so she didn’t seem to experience what he had. That made him relieved and nervous at the same time to be honest.

 

Akira: Good to hear, we’ll talk later

 

Makoto: Alright, see you. If anything happens you better tell me, I’m serious Akira… we already lost you once, I don’t want to lose you a second time.

 

Akira felt oddly warm at that, but at the same time he didn’t want to be coddled or protected. That was his job after all, he was supposed to protect them. Regardless though, he decided against telling that to Makoto.

 

Akira: I’ll keep that in mind

 

Makoto: You better

 

Akira didn’t bother replying after that, so he tossed his phone on the bed and sighed. It seemed that so far he was the only one experiencing these… abnormalities. He padded over to the couch lazily, mumbling a bit to himself.

 

He wasn’t sure when, but Mona seemed to have left the room to go somewhere. Maybe he was visiting Ann? Could have at least told him where he was going, than again it wasn’t like Akira was his keeper.

 

Groaning a bit more, he got up and moved over to his desk. Might as well get something done, so he tinkered a bit with some of the pieces on his desk. He could make some more lock picks, it couldn’t hurt to have more. You never know when you might actually need them.

 

His earlier boredom was momentarily forgotten, as he seemed to get lost in his work. However, the buzz of his phone drew his attention away from the lock pick he was close to finishing.

 

Curious, he stood up and moved over to the bed where his discarded phone lay. He didn’t see the message, but he certainly saw who it was from. Ryuji. He pursed his lips, his hand moving to pick up the phone before stopping in front of it.

 

Did he really want to deal with this right now? It seemed like Ryuji was pretty upset with him last night, maybe he should ignore it for now and come back to it another day?

 

He shook his head, no if he did that he’d regret it. Ryuji was texting him for a reason, and that was enough for him not to cower away from it.

 

He plucked his phone off the bed, before unlocking it and looking over the message.

 

Ryuji: Hey man, you got some time to talk tonight?

 

Akira bit his lip, well he certainly had all the time in the world really. The question was what did he want to talk about… was he going to demand answers from him again? If that was the case Akira would rather him not come over, however, he had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

Akira:  Yeah, what’s up?

 

Ryuji: I just wanna talk about some shit, so you mind if I spend the night?

 

Akira thought about it, he couldn’t vary well say no. That might give away that something was wrong, so he went to the default and tried to act like usual.

 

Akira: sure I don’t mind, you can come over whenever you want… not exactly like I can leave

 

Ryuji: I’ll be over in a few hours man, see you tonight

 

That was it, Ryuji was apparently coming over in a few hours. What was he supposed to do now?

 

He thought more about it, maybe something happened to him on his way home similarly how it had happened to him? It could be possible? That would explain his odd behavior. Akira seriously thought he’s still be pissed at him for what had happened last night.

 

Akira sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat back down at his work desk. There was no reason to swell on it for so long, he might as well get these lock picks finished before Ryuji came over.

 

So he did just that, he focused on what he was doing and would have continued if he hadn’t heard a voice calling out to him. Blinking, he perked up and looked over at his door. He seriously hadn’t realized just how late it really was, and so he got up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 

He noticed he still had the same shirt on as last night, and so he hurried over to his dresser and snatched a clean shirt before taking off the old on and tossing on the new one.

 

He then moved towards his door and opened it hesitantly before moving down a few steps. He poked his head out to see who it was, and when he noticed that no one but Ryuji stood by the door it was ok to come out.

 

Akira hadn’t noticed at first, but it seemed like Ryuji was a bit nervous. What he was nervous of, Akira didn’t exactly know. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, before nodding towards his friend.

 

Ryuji gave him an awkward wave “hey, it’s gotta suck being her all isolated and shit” he commented, before moving forwards.

 

Akira gave him a shrug, before moving behind the counter “want something?” he asked lazily. Ryuji sat at the bar, before shaking his head “no thanks” he said. Akira shrugged again, before making himself a batch of coffee.

 

Akira looked back at Ryuji every once and a while, catching the little fidgets he did. Akira quickly finished brewing, before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He then moved over towards the counter, his fingers wrapped around the mug “so, you wanted to talk?” he said, trying to start up a conversation.

 

Ryuji snapped his eyes up, a bit flushed for some reason “yes! I… I mean right, yea I wanted to talk to you” he said quickly. Akira raised a brow “pretty sure you told me that already” he said smirking.

 

Ryuji seemed to scowl before crossing his arms “I know that! Look could we um… maybe talk about this in your room… preferable where no one can you know… listen in or see us?” he asked. Though he seemed to be embarrassed. Why was that?

 

Akira rubbed his finger against his mug, pursing his lips as his eyes stared at the black coffee “sure” he said softly, before moving away from the counter to towards his room.

 

Akira looked back and noticed Ryuji was following after him slowly, hesitantly “you coming or what? I don’t bite… much” he teased. Akira found Ryuji’s behavior unusual, but he had always teased Ryuji like this so maybe if he continued to do so Ryuji would act like he usually did when he was around him.

 

Ryuji rolled his eyes, a bit of stubbornness flashing in them “you and your stupid…” Ryuji muttered.

 

Akira cracked a smile “me and my stupid… what?” he asked, placing a hand on his ear. Ryuji slapped it away “just get into the room” he said, walking past and grabbing his wrist.

 

Akira was yanked along, his coffee almost spilling all over the floor because of the force used to pull him. He coughed, but said nothing more as he was dragged upstairs and into his room.

 

Ryuji then proceeded to close the door behind him, before walking over to the couch and sitting down on it. Akira noticed the other boy seemed to be biting his lip, and fiddling with his fingers as if even more nervous than before.

 

Akira turned a bit pale. Maybe he saw something too? Akira pursing his lips “Ryuji what’s wrong? Have you… had anything odd happened to you lately, maybe on your way home?” he questioned, concerned laced in his voice.

 

It seemed that it was Ryuji’s turn to be confused, as he tilted his head to the side “er… I wouldn’t say anything odd has really happened other than the shit we went through earlier with you in jail uh… why do you ask?” he said.

 

Akira thought about how to answer this without giving himself away. He shook his head “you were just acting strange, I thought maybe you wanted to talk about something that had happened” he said, shrugging.

 

Ryuji pursed his lips “oh” he said, his face a bit more flushed than before. Now Akira was even more concerned “Ryuji what did you want to talk about then?” he asked, before sitting down on his bed.

 

Ryuji seemed to gulp, his eyes flickering over him and then back over to the floor “w… well you see I’ve been… er well…” he seemed to struggle.

 

Akira sighed “I get it” he said, his eyes staring down at the floor.

 

Ryuji looked like he tensed up “y… you do? How?” he asked, a bit more alarmed that Akira would have liked.

 

Akira placed his mug down on the table next to his bed before clasping his hands together “get that you’re worried about what happened to me when I was in jail, honest I’m fine now so you don’t have to worry” he said.

 

Ryuji seemed to relax a bit, and Akira swore he saw him release a breath Akira hadn’t known he was holding in.

 

Ryuji then seemed to go from nervous to irritated in one second “that’s not what I wanted to talk about! Shit man, you still think that I’m… what mad about what happened? Sure I was pissed as hell but… but if I was in your shoes I wouldn’t wanna talk about it after it had just happened either… I’m just… I care ok, I care about you idiot” he said, cheeks pink.

 

Akira felt his own cheeks flush a bit at that admission too “oh… well I care for you too, you’re my best friend” Akira said, trying to hide his feelings.

 

However, Ryuji abruptly standing up caused him to blink at him surprised “you don’t get it do you? I care for you… not as a… as a friend” he said, fists shaking.

 

Akira’s brows raised, what so they weren’t even friends anymore? Or did he mean that maybe Ryuji saw him as a brother in a way? That made his heart twinge in pain.

 

Akira looked back down again “oh… I didn’t know you never thought of us as friends I guess I just assumed that… but I care for you too even if you might see me more as a brotherly figure-” he was interrupted by Ryuji.

 

Ryuji seemed irritated now “would you shut up, let me finish damn it!” he said, walking over to Akira.

 

Akira gulped, watching as his friend marched over to him and straddled his hips.

 

Akira flushed red “what are you-Mmmph!” Akira was quickly silenced.

 

Blinking, Akira felt something soft but a bit rugged against his lips. It took him time to process that Ryuji had his lips pressed up against his.

 

Wait…

 

Wait…

 

WAIT WHAT?!

 

He was shocked, was Ryuji kissing him… KISSING HIM?!

 

In his initial panic, Akira didn’t respond. So when Ryuji pulled away, his body shaking at the supposed rejection, Akira jumped into action quickly trying to correct the misunderstanding.

 

Akira grabbed Ryuji’s shoulders and pulled him back towards him.

 

Ryuji let out a small yelp as Akira slammed their lips back together, his hands running through Ryuji’s hair. Oh how he wanted to do this for so long. Any worries he had were washed away. Nothing mattered right now except kissing Ryuji’s plump lips.

 

Ryuji seemed surprised at first, but eagerly kissed him back. Kiss after kiss after kiss. They kissed for god knows how long before the need for air separated them from one another.

 

They both were panting hard, staring at one another. Their cheeks were flushed, and Ryuji looked like he just had the air sucked out of him. Before Akira could speak up, Ryuji beat him to it.

 

Ryuji seemed to bite his lip “shit man, I care about you but… not as a friend… listen till the end you moron! I wasn’t finished” he said, resting his head against Akira’s shoulder.

 

Akira turned his head downwards, watching and waiting for him. Ryuji took a deep breath “I was saying that I… well that I lo… I lov... SHIT I like you ok!” he said, blushing deeply.

 

Akira blinked, before the words processed in his head. Akira’s ears tinted red, before he hugged Ryuji tightly “do you… do you really meant that?” he questioned, lips quivering a bit.

 

It couldn’t be possible could it? It couldn’t be possible that Ryuji actually, truly liked him right?

 

However, hands pressed against the side of his face and lifted upwards. His gaze met Ryuji’s, and Akira noticed how Ryuji’s eyes seemed to sparkle a bit as he spoke “hell yeah this is real… this is fucking real ok… and look I was, I didn’t really want to accept these feelings of mine at first, I was… damn man I was denying it so hard!” he said, never leaving his gaze.

 

Akira frowned was denying his feelings all that really was? He didn’t want this to be a dream; his heart couldn’t take it if it was. He closed his eyes “you’re not… doing this out of pity are you? If you are then… then I-“ he was interrupted.

 

“NO!” a shout sounded out loudly.

 

He jumped a bit at Ryuji’s raised voice. He looked upwards, was that anger in Ryuji’s eyes?

 

Akira’s frowned deepened “how could you… this isn’t about pitying you, for Christ sake Akira I’m serious about this!” Ryuji said.

 

Akira whispered an apology, before his face was brought upwards again towards Ryuji.

Ryuji gave him a soft look, his thumb brushing against Akira’s cheek gently “Akira” he whispered, his hot breath mixing with Akira’s own.

 

Aw man, what did Akira do to deserve Ryuji? Akira’s own eyes softened, as they came together in a soft and sweet kiss. This one wasn’t as rough or lustful, but full of the love they held for one another.

Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing. Of course he had to jinx it.

 

As soon as their lips parted, Akira felt the space around him distort. He didn’t dare move a muscle, the odd sensation he felt that one night returning. His breath hitched, eyes wide as a very familiar voice rang in his ears.

 

His body tensed, hot breath that certainly did NOT belong to Ryuji brushing up against his neck “enjoy this while it last little mouse, for soon the predator will find his prey… tick tock little mouse, tick… tock” the voice said, fading as it laughed insanely.

 

It was only a brief meeting between himself and that mysterious figure again, but it felt like that moment had lasted hours. It terrified him.

 

By the time he returned to his senses, he was panting hard and shaking uncontrollably. He felt arms tightly wrapped around him, holding him close “shhh, shhh Akira it’s ok, calm down” the voice soothed.

 

Akira’s body slowly relaxed, his head snuggling closer to the warmth that was deemed safe. He closed his eyes, catching his breath as something rubbed comforting circles on his back.

 

Eventually, Akira regained his composure before looking up into worried eyes. Shit, he hadn’t meant to make Ryuji worry “s… sorry” he whispered hoarsely.

 

Ryuji moved their position, Akira in his lap his back against Ryuji’s chest. Ryuji had his arms wrapped comfortably around Akira’s waist, Akira’s head perched on Ryuji’s shoulder “what was that about Akira, I’ve never seen you like that man… scared the living shit out of me” he said.

 

Akira caught the slight shake in Ryuji’s voice, it was clear that Akira really had scared him badly. What was Akira supposed to tell him? Clearly Ryuji didn’t hear, let alone experience what had just happened.

 

Whatever was going on was happening to him, and him alone. He didn’t want to drag Ryuji into this if he didn’t have to. He needed to make up something convincing.

 

Akira leaned more of his weight against Ryuji, before he sighed “nightmare… or I guess I just sort of had a flashback to when I was… when I was in custody” he murmured.

 

He needed to say something; this was the best thing to say. Ryuji studied him, as if he didn’t believe in what he was saying.

 

It was clear that Ryuji had doubts, but he didn’t have any proof to call him out for lying.

 

Ryuji sighed, “really? Must have been pretty bad Akira, you were totally out of it. I mean you just slumped against me, you weren’t moving and you… you’re eyes were glazed over… you weren’t breathing for a second their either…” he said, taking a shaky breath at the end.

 

Akira frowned, was it really that bad? Akira pressed his hand against Ryuji’s arm softly as Ryuji continued, “I mean eventually your breathing picked up again, but you were freaking out Akira. I mean you literally looked like you saw a ghost! Eventually after trying to comfort you for a bit you seemed to calm down, but shit… shit man that was fucking scary… I’ve never seen you like that before” he said, hugging Akira tighter.

 

Akira looked down guiltily “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen...” He said.

 

Ryuji buried his face into the back of Akira’s neck “it’s ok, you’re fine now but um… do you… do you wanna talk about it? I heard that talking or some shit like that can help…” he said softly, kissing he back of his neck softly.

 

Akira leaned into the kiss “no, not now… maybe… maybe another time but for now I… I wanna just stay here with you” he said, looking up at Ryuji softly.

 

Ryuji could still tell that Akira was shaken up, but if Akira didn’t want to talk about it now that was fine. Ryuji didn’t want to push him right now, not after what had just happened.

 

That of course didn’t mean he wasn’t going to bring this back up at a later time, for now they both just wanted to be together. However, it was getting late and Ryuji looked at the clock. Akira could feel Ryuji shifting a bit, and Akira turned around now facing Ryuji.

 

Ryuji lifted a brow, before Akira wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s neck and leaned in for another kiss.

 

Akira hummed a bit, as they shared one soft kiss after another. Akira blushed softly, before breaking apart and looking lovingly at Ryuji “stay with me… please?” Akira asked.

 

Ryuji studied him, his eyes moving towards the clock. It was late, and Akira was sure that Ryuji had missed the last train to get home.

 

Ryuji moved his eyes back towards Akira before dipped in, catching his lips “course, whatever you want… I missed the last train anyways” he commented, hugging the other boy closer.

 

Akira let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Slowly the two boys moved under the covers of the bed, Ryuji spooning Akira. Ryuji cuddle Akira closer, his soft breath brushing against Akira’s neck. It was a welcomed feeling, and Akira felt safe.

 

It was only a matter of minutes before Ryuji was out like a light. However, Akira didn’t find sleep that easily. His mind wandered towards what happened earlier, what the mysterious figure has said.

 

Akira curled into a ball, turning so that he was now facing Ryuji’s sleeping face. Ryuji’s arms were wrapped around him protectively, and Akira snuggled closer to the other boy’s chest. Akira finally closed his eyes, Ryuji’s warmth seeping into him.

 

The comfort Ryuji provided slowly caused Akira to slowly start drifting asleep, “prey and predator… whose… hunting me…?” he whispered softly, before he was finally asleep.

 

Little did Akira know, someone else had caught what he said before he had drifted asleep “what are you hiding from me Akira?” Ryuji’s sleepy voice asked.

 

Ryuji tightened his hold on Akira, before Ryuji truly fell asleep. He was going to have some words with Akira when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, sorry for the long wait! I had summer classes and just didn't have the time to write this. This is a longer chapter though to make up for the long wait, enjoy! Comments are encouraged, feedback is a great way to see what you guys like or dislike. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta readers so if you catch any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know down in the comments so I can fix them! Thanks.
> 
> ~Spazz


	4. Broken Trust

**Ryuji’s POV:**

 

Ryuji wasn’t sure this was a good idea after all. Sure he came to terms with his feelings thanks to Ann, but now that he had actually gone through with setting up a time with Akira he was nervous.

 

No, not nervous… he was scared. What if he screwed this up? What if Akira rejected him?

 

A thousand things could go wrong, but what if there was a chance that everything worked out in the end? It wasn’t like he could cancel now, he was in too deep to chicken out now.

 

So when he got to Akira’s place and eventually told Akira how he felt, imagine his surprise when Akira said that he felt the same way!

 

He was ecstatic, and a little irritated by how dense Akira was at times. Everything seemed to be going so well, and they were having a moment.

 

However, it was like someone flipped a switch and the mood was ruined. They had been kissing, making out really. Then all of a sudden once their lips parted Akira just froze.

 

Ryuji originally thought that it was because he thought he was a bad kisser (which he totally was NOT a bad kisser ok!).

 

He even had an apology ready on his lips, except when he noticed that Akira looked like he was somewhere else. Whatever had happened really spooked Akira, to the point Ryuji felt the need to comfort him.

 

This wasn’t something that could be brushed off, Akira looked like he was going to faint or something!

 

So when Akira told him it was a nightmare about his time in prison, Ryuji knew it was bullshit. However, Akira was genuinely upset about something.

 

Ryuji didn’t want to fight; he just wanted Akira to feel better. So he did what he could to support him. He of course gave him the option to talk, but of course Akira rejected that chance.

 

There was also the fact that Akira had said he wanted to just stay with him, what more could Ryuji ask for? Sure there might be something Akira was hiding, and yeah Ryuji wanted him to tell him so he could help.

 

However, Ryuji also reflected on what had happened the last time he tried to push Akira for answers. All that did was drive a wedge between them, and now that they were like this he didn’t want that.

 

They would talk about it later, for now Ryuji was just content with cuddling. While they were cuddling though, he heard mumbling coming from Akira.

 

Curious, he listened in. He did not like what he had heard, and Ryuji knew that he had promised himself not to ask. However, this was something he couldn’t ignore.

 

Something was happening to Akira, and Ryuji was concerned. The sudden change in behavior, the secrets, and the avoidance was just getting worse.

 

Ryuji wouldn’t ask right now, but he sure as hell was gonna ask in the morning.

 

Eventually, Ryuji did fall asleep with Akira secured snuggly against his chest. This wasn’t so bad, being against Akira like this.

 

Then morning came, the harsh sun forced him to groan. He tried to curl into a ball and avoid the sun, but something was trapping his arm and preventing him from moving much.

 

He pursed his lips; eyelids fluttering open as he noticed black invad his vision. Confused, and inched his head upwards and noticed that the black he was seeing was actually hair.

 

He blinked, but then remembered last night. Akira. Right, he had fallen asleep with Akira last night. His eyes softened, as he noticed Akira was still sound asleep.

 

Ryuji blushed a bit, his fingers softly raking through Akira’s raven locks. It was no wonder he couldn’t move earlier. Akira’s and his legs were tangled together, and Akira had somehow managed to use his arm as a pillow as well.

 

Ryuji was pretty sure he couldn’t feel his arm, but hey that was a small sacrifice to make in order to see Akira’s sleeping face. It made Ryuji happy to see Akira so relaxed, and it must have been a while for Akira to feel like he was safe enough to sleep this soundly.

 

It really did break his heart, knowing that Akira had to go through so much suffering for them. Ryuji just wanted to make it all go away.

 

His thoughts then drifted to last night, about how Akira had been muttering something about prey and someone hunting him. What did he mean by that? Ryuji wanted to know, and he wasn’t going to let this one slide… not this time.

 

However, for now he was going to wait for Akira to wake up. After all Ryuji really did love watching him sleep, Akira looked so cute.

 

He blushed at the thought, and he seriously didn’t want anyone to know he was watching Akira like this. It would be so embarrassing.

 

So Ryuji laid back down, simply running his fingers softly though Akira’s hair for a bit longer.

 

It took some time, but Akira began to stir after a while. Ryuji watch Akira’s long eyelashes flutter up and down as he woke up.

 

Akira seemed to notice him, before giving him a lazy smile. God that smile was so damn cute.

 

Akira seemed to sit up a bit, resting on his elbow as he released Ryuji’s now numb arm.

 

Akira leaned in, pecking him softly on the lips “like what you see?” he asked, his voice a bit husky from sleep.

 

Ryuji flushed “wha… how long have you been up?!” he questioned. Akira laughed “about as long as you have, been awake since you started running your hands through my hair” he said.

 

Ryuji hid his face in his hands “oh my god! That long seriously?!” he croaked, embarrassed.

 

Akira nodded “you just looked so adorable watching me sleep, I couldn’t get myself to show I was awake… you looked so content” he commented.

 

Ryuji knew Akira was right, Ryuji had been infatuated with him. It wasn’t like he could help it ok!

 

Ryuji signed “ok fine, yeah I was content seeing your face. It’s just… I’m not used to waking up with someone beside me and well… it was… nice ok” he said shyly.

 

Ryuji noticed Akira’s eyes soften, as he leaned in. Akira trailed kissed up his neck and ended with his lips softly pressed against Ryuji’s.

 

Ryuji eagerly returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Akira’s waist. Akira seemed to smile into the kiss, before they broke apart “I really do love kissing you” Akira murmured softly against Ryuji’s lips.

 

Ryuji nodded, kissing him in response “yeah me too, honestly never thought I’d actually enjoy kissing another guy but… then again you’re not just some other guy Akira, you’re much more than that” he whispered back.

 

Ryuji noticed Akira’s tinted cheeks, feeling proud that he was the one who caused Akira to look like that.

 

They shared another kiss, before separating “want some coffee?” Akira asked, as he climbed out of the bed and towards his dresser.

 

Ryuji shook his head “naw man, I’m good… but I can try to make you something to eat if you want?” he asked back.

 

Akira blinked, before smirking “can you even cook? Ann told me the last time you tried to cook you burnt your eggs… how did you manage that one?” he asked, laughing a bit.

 

Ryuji had his mouth hanging open “what are you… that was ONE TIME! Oh I’m so getting you back for that Ann” he said, muttering the last bit to himself.

 

Akira rolled his eyes playfully “how about you leave the cooking to me alright? You want to take a shower while I get the stuff ready downstairs?” Akira asked.

 

Ryuji pouted a bit, before finally caving in and agreeing to take a shower. However, this wasn’t over. Ryuji was going to show Akira how good of a cook he was someday. He was totally a good cook!

 

After parting with Akira, Ryuji took a quick shower before going back out into the room. He slipped some pants on, before he heard the door open.

 

He looked up to see Akira was walking in “I got you some juice and made you some eggs…” he trailed off and just started at Ryuji.

 

Ryuji raised a brow “thanks man, I’ll be down in a sec” he said, before he went to grab a shirt.

 

However, when Ryuji looked about up Akira was still there. It didn’t take long for Ryuji to realize that Akira was just staring at him intently.

 

Now it was his turn to smirk “like what you see?” he said, throwing Akira’s words back at him.

 

Akira seemed to shake his head, cheeks flushed “why wouldn’t I? You’re mine now so I can look if I want to right?” he said smirking.

 

Ryuji had expected Akira to be embarrassed, and stutter or something. Ryuji thought that it was his time to tease Akira.

 

That backfired horribly, and it was once again Ryuji who was the one who was teased yet again.

 

However, it wasn’t like he was mad. Akira had said that Ryuji was his, but that also meant that Akira was Ryuji’s.

 

That thought alone make him smile victoriously. Ryuji didn’t want to share; Akira was his and no one else’s.

 

While in thought, Ryuji didn’t seem to notice Akira raise a brow. It wasn’t until Akira called out to him a few times that his attention drifted back towards Akira.

 

“huh?” Ryuji answered. Akira crossed his arms “that was quite the intelligent response to my question, but again you going to put a shirt on or just smile all smugly at the wall?” Akira asked.

 

Ryuji pouted a bit “but you like looking at me without a shirt” he commented. However, Ryuji was still pretty embarrassed so he quickly put on a shirt and walked over to Akira’s side.

 

Akira seemed disappointed for a moment, before turning towards the door “I won’t deny that, but if we want to eat we need to do it before the shop opens up” he answered.

 

With that, Akira walked towards the door and Ryuji followed behind him. Once they were downstairs, Akira placed a plate in front of him as well as a glass of orange juice.

 

Akira then joined him, coffee in hand. They ate in silence for a bit, but Ryuji’s mind went back to what he had heard last night. He didn’t want to ruin the good mood, and he certainly didn’t want to make the morning go bad for either of them.

 

However, this was something he had to ask. Ryuji had a feeling that it was important, if he didn’t ask he had a feeling that he’d regret it in the end.

 

So he took the chance and asked “Akira…. What did you mean last night” he asked.

 

Akira stopped eating, before looking over at him confused “last night?” he questioned.

 

Ryuji placed his fork down, before turning towards Akira “yeah last night when we were in bed, you were mumbling about stuff” he said.

 

A look of understanding appeared on Akira’s face. Ryuji knew Akira wasn’t stupid, the boy definitely knew what he was referring to.

 

Akira tired to hide it “I’m not sure, I mean I was asleep… doesn’t everyone mumble random stuff when they sleep sometimes?” he answered.

 

Ryuji stared “Akira, don’t lie to me… this wasn’t something random, you spoke about someone hunting you” he said.

 

Akira looked like he was thinking about something, he seemed startled “Ryuji I’m telling you the truth-“ he didn’t finish.

 

Ryuji lifted up a hand, causing Akira to stop talking “Akira you can’t keep doing this… you can’t keep lying blatantly to everyone… to me. I know something is wrong, why won’t you let me help you?” he asked, concern dancing in his eyes.

 

Ryuji honestly was frustrated, but yelling wasn’t going to help. Ryuji learned that the hard way the last time they got into a fight.

 

Akira seemed conflicted, and Ryuji waited patiently for him to tell him… tell him anything really.

 

However, Akira just shook his head “I’m not… there’s nothing to lie about Ryuji, there’s nothing wrong” he said again.

 

Ryuji felt hurt, Akira wasn’t even going to trust him was he? Ryuji honestly felt a bit betrayed. Why wasn’t Akira being honest with him of all people? If he didn’t want to tell the others fine, but Ryuji wasn’t just a phantom thief was he?

 

He was supposed to be special to Akira, Akira said so himself last night. Ryuji didn’t know what to feel right now. He felt angry, confused, betrayed, hurt.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, if Akira couldn’t trust him then how was Ryuji supposed to put his own faith in Akira?

 

Ryuji got up, and turned “fine, if you don’t want to tell me then don’t” he said.

 

Ryuji grabbed his bag, before looking over sadly “how can you say you like me when you can’t even trust me” he said hurt, before leaving through the doors.

 

Ryuji swore that he heard his name being called; he swore that he heard the door slam open; he swore that he heard the most broken voice.

 

However, Ryuji didn’t look back. How could Ryuji trust Akira, if Akira didn’t trust in him? If Akira wanted to be stubborn and lie, then fine. Ryuji would let him, but he wouldn’t give Akira the chance to stomp all over his worries anymore.

 

Ryuji ran a shaky hand through his hair, was he really going to let them split like that?

 

Ryuji didn’t know anymore. It was clear that Ryuji liked Akira; honestly he probably loved him.

 

However, Ryuji wasn’t going to let Akira lie to him about what it was he was feeling. That wasn’t healthy, and until Akira realized that Ryuji couldn’t help him.

 

Even though Ryuji wanted to help, wanted to take away Akira’s pain… if Akira wouldn’t let him how was he supposed to help?

 

Ryuji slammed his fist against the wall, what was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait, I'm finishing up classes and am getting close to graduating so chapters might be coming in slower than usual. I have not given up this fanfic, and will continue to write it to its completion. Comments are welcomed, and encouraged. Have a good holiday, and stay safe!
> 
> ~Spazz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I ship Ryuji and Akira so hard, they're just so cute! 
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcomed, but please don't be graphically rude about it. Believe it or not I've had someone literally tell me to put my hand in a blender and then slam my head in a door... it's ok to tell me my story is bad, whatever, but please don't be rude about it! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See you guys in the next chapter :)
> 
> ~ Spazz


End file.
